Reginald Cattermole
:Hermione (as Mafalda Hopkirk): "Oh dear! Perhaps you’d better take the day off!" :Reginald: "No – no! I must – today – must go – ''" :'Hermione (as Mafalda Hopkirk): "But that’s just silly! You can’t go to work in this state – I think you ought to go to St. Mungo’s and get them to sort you out... You simply can’t go to work like this!" :— Reginald trying to get to the Ministry of Magic for his wife's trial. '''Reginald "Reg" Cattermole was a wizard employed at the Ministry of Magic in the Magical Maintenance Department. He was married to Mary, and the couple had three children, Maisie, Ellie and Alfred. He lives at 27 Chislehurst Gardens, Great Tolling, Evesham with his wife and children. Biography Early Life Not much is known about Reginald's early life except that he was sorted into Hufflepuff house and began to work at the Ministry as part of the Magical Maintenance Department. Infiltration of the Ministry :"You realise that I am on my way downstairs to interrogate your wife, Cattermole? In fact, I’m quite surprised you’re not down there holding her hand while she waits. Already given her up as a bad job, have you? Probably wise. Be sure and marry a pure-blood next time... But if ''my wife were accused of being a Mudblood — not that any woman I married would ever be mistaken for such filth — and the Head of Department of Magical Law Enforcement needed a job doing, I would make it my priority to do this job, Cattermole. Do you understand me?''" :—Yaxley intimidating Reginald (actually Ron Weasley in disguise)[src] : On 2 September, 1997, Reginald headed for the Ministry not just for work, but for his wife who was to be tried by the Muggle-Born Registration Commission, as the Ministry had been taken over by Death Eaters and Muggle-borns were being persecuted. Outside, Reginald met Mafalda Hopkirk, who was actually Hermione Granger disguised by use of Polyjuice Potion. She gave him a Puking Pastille, and when he started to vomit, she took some of his hair. Reginald still tried hard to get into the Ministry, desperate to be by his wife's side, despite repeatedly vomiting and being unable to walk straight, but Hermione advised him to go to St. Mungo's. After being unable to stand any longer, he finally Disapparated. This was all part of Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, and Ron Weasley's plan to access the Ministry undercover. Hermione transformed into Mafalda Hopkirk, Ron used Reginald's hair and Polyjuice Potion to take on his form, and after Harry took on the form of Albert Runcorn, the three headed into the Ministry. Reginald returned to the Ministry, pale but no longer ill, just in time to witness Ron, Harry, and Hermione assisting in the escape of Muggle-borns who had been detained by the Muggle-Born Registration Commission, including his wife. Harry advised them to take their children and leave the country while Lord Voldemort was still in power. Later life Reginald and Mary took Harry's advice. Ron was dubious they escaped as he got the impression Reginald was not quick-witted when he impersonated him. Category:Cattermole family Category:Males Category:Hogwarts students Category:Half-Bloods Category:Hufflepuffs Category:Blood traitors Category:Magical Maintenance Department personnel Category:Wizards